¿TODOS SON SANJI?
by ElBuenDino
Summary: Sanji ha tocado una piedra y cualquiera que lo toque obtiene una parte de su personalidad ¿Que sera lo que pasara cuando los chicos de la banda sin saberlo empiecen a moverlo sin cuidado alguno?... ¿como seria luffy si fuera otro?¿si zoro no solo quisiara usar tres espadas?¿si chopper no es tierno?¿si a franky no le gustara la cola?... quedense a descubrir el futuro de la banda...
1. Chapter 1 Sanji dividido en cuatro

**¿TODOS SON SANJI?**

Hola este es un fic de prueba si les gusta lo continuo si no lo acabo ok

Este fic trata de que la personalidad de Sanji se dividió entre Luffy Zoro Franky Chopper y Ussop

Tiempo 2 años después y sin más que decir que corra el fic

**Capítulo 1: Sanji dividido en cuatro**

Era un dia cualquiera en el Sunny go Sanji estaba cocinando Luffy estaba pidiendo comida Zoro dormía Robin leía y Nami había encontrado una isla

Zoro: Oe cejitas porque no vas como perro faldero a esa isla

Sanji: No ves que estoy cocinando

Zoro: Calla perrito y vete de una vez

Sanji: Marimo de mierda ve tu yo estoy cocinando para el mono

Zoro: Y que importa que el baka de goma le pida comida a alguien más –en eso Nami entra a la habitación-

Nami: Hey alguien puede ir a ver que hay allí con migo

Sanji: Yo iré con tigo Nami-san –dijo Sanji con los ojos de corazón-

Zoro: Perro faldero

Sanji: Calla marimo

Zoro: Perro perro perro Guauf

Sanji: Lo dice la comida del plancton

Zoro: Guau guau guau

Sanji: Voy a matart…

Nami: Sanji-kun vienes o no

Sanji: ya voy Nami-san… Esto no ha acabado cabeza de moho

**En la isla**

Sanji: Que lugar tan romántico para una cita ¿no Nami-swan?-era un pantano húmedo asqueroso y los estaba persiguiendo un cocodrilo gigante-

Nami: Cállate y corre

Sanji: Ay como te preocupas por ni mi Nami-swan

Luego de que perdieran a la bestia Sanji había encontrado una piedra y la había tomado pero cuando la levanto esta se volvió un líquido que se disolvió en su piel

Nami: Sanji-kun vámonos

Sanji: Ya voy Nami-san… que raro

**En el Sunny go**

Sanji se había desmayado y Chopper lo había llevado a la enfermería luego al despertar parcialmente se había encontrado con Zoro este le había dado la mano y dicho…

Zoro: Cejita cuando te recuperes te daré una paliza vale

Sanji: Vale

Horas más tarde Zoro se había quedado dormido y al despertar busco a Robin y le dijo…

Zoro: Robin tu eres la más inteligente del barco asique te hare una pregunta

Robin: Ataca kenshin-san

Zoro: Cuantas espadas tengo

Robin: A menos que tengas otras escondidas tienes tres

Zoro: Mal muy mal ya sabía que no eras tan lista

Robin: ¿Qué? Venga otra pregunta

Zoro: Ok… Si ya se quién es el mejor en el estilo yontoryuu =estilo de cuatro espadas= del barco

Robin: Nadie usa tres espadas aquí-contesto muy segura-

Zoro: Mal

Robin: Bien entonces dime las respuestas

Zoro: Ok… Contando la espada de ahí abajo son cuatro espadas –Robin se había sonrojado brutalmente- vaya los papeles han cambiado ahora tú te sonrojas… Y yo uso el yontoryuu ya sabes contando lo de abajo… y te propongo algo que tal si pruebo mi habilidad con la cuarta espada con tigo morena

Robin: Te advierto que puedo ser una gran oponente Zoro

Zoro: ¿Desde cuándo no soy "kenshin-san"?

Robin: Desde que entraste a mi cuarto

Zoro: Vale que empiece el duelo…

¿Cómo acabara esto? ¿Porque Zoro actúa así? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Sanji? ¿Y los demás? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo… probablemente

CONTINUARA:

Yo: Me gusto y a ti pequeño Timi

Pequeño Timi: A que se refería Zoro con "la cuarta espada"

Yo: Mala idea traerte aquí

Franky: El autor es un SUUUUUPEEEER pervertido

Yo: OYEEEE

El autor saca su libreta y…

Yo: umrhum

ARRRGGG BIEN… El súper atractivo inteligente y creativo autor saca su libreta de autor y desaparece a Franky y al pequeño Timi

Yo: Bien ahora me despido y hasta el probable siguiente episodio adiós


	2. Capítulo 2 ¿Luffy también?

**¿TODOS SON SANJI?**

Hola al parecer les ha gustado el fic asique empecemos

**Capítulo 2: ¿Luffy también?**

Era la habitual hora de desayunar de los mugiwara y todos menos Zoro Luffy Sanji y Robin estaban ahí Zoro Robin y Sanji por obvias razones pero luffy se había quedado vigilando a Sanji y se había dormido

Sanji: De-debo de pre-preparar el de-desayuno para mis prince-princesas –Decía Sanji arrastrándose hasta que luffy despertó-

Luffy: Sanji ven no debes de moverte –Dijo Luffy mientras lo arrastraba de la mano hasta su camilla y Sanji intentaba arrancarse el brazo a mordidas- no no no Sanji malo no se muerde para arrancarse el brazo se muerde para arrancar comida del plato de los demás… Toma muerde esto -Le da un pañuelo-

Luego de esa escenita luffy va a comer y pasa algo que les pareció muy raro a todos

Nami: Bien si no quieres comer significa que el peligro se acerca… Ussop Franky brook sujeten las velas Chopper tu ve y… -Luffy la interrumpe-

Luffy: No Nami no es eso –se toca la cicatriz en su pecho- necesitamos hablar

Nami: Ah entiendo… Déjenos solos por favor y avísenme si ven algo… ¿qué pasa Luffy?

Luffy repentinamente abraza a Nami y le dice…

Luffy: No te culpo de nada…

Nami: -Cae en llanto y corresponde al abrazo- Luffy y-yo lo siento

Luffy: No te culpo de nada tranquila… sé que tu sufres al igual que yo por no estar ahí para apoyarme pero créeme si hubieras estado ahí y te hubieran lastimado yo estaría llorando más que tu

Nami: Tú no tienes un peor castigo que el mío… siempre estás ahí jugando con Ussop y Chopper pero nunca sufres por nada ni por Ace ni por Merry… sin embargo yo tengo que sufrir dia tras dia por tu culpa… Tú siempre reflejas alegría y tranquilidad pero yo solamente doy enojo y hostilidad

Luffy: Nami yo solamente reflejo eso porque no quiero que me vean débil… tú me ves infantil tranquilo alegre y todo eso pero no sabes lo que siento por dentro yo siento dolor por Sabo Ace Merry y no te imaginas lo que es vivir así… tu tenías una madre que murió yo tengo un padre que creo que el desearía que yo estuviera muerto… yo ya no tengo otra familia que me cuide no yo tengo una familia que cuidar y si me convierto en rey pirata sin ti no tendría reina

Nami: ¿Reina?

Luffy: Ja… Para ser tan inteligente eres muy tonta

Luffy la besa en la mejilla y sale del cuarto no sin antes dejar su sombreo en la mesa

Nami: Luffy… -Nami toma el sombrero y se aferra a él con toda la fuerza que tiene- yo también te quiero

Luffy: -Volvió al cuarto para tomar algo de comida- Quien dijo que te quiero…

Nami estaba a punto de dejar caer el sombrero y salir corriendo a su cuarto donde Zoro y Robin habían pasado por digamos "treinta y siete paraísos" pero luffy la detiene estirando sus brazos y tomándola de la cintura

Luffy: No me dejaste terminar… ¡ESCUCHAME! Yo no te quiero jamás te quise y jamás te querré –Nami había caído en un llanto desgarrador- yo no te quiero

Nami: -Se suelta y le pega una bofetada- Lo repites una vez más y me voy

Luffy: Deja de interrumpirme y escúchame… Yo no te quiero –Cada palabra era un puñal para ella- yo no te quise nunca –Ese puñal cada vez se enterraba más y más- yo nunca te querré –Hasta que…- Porque yo te amo –Esas palabras fueron su salvación- yo siempre te amé –Su recuperación- y yo siempre te amare –Pero sobre todo su ya olvidado amor- y sabes por qué…

Nami: ¿Por qué?

Luffy: Porque no hay espacio para ti en mi corazón y sabes porque…

Nami:-Ya estaba al borde del llanto de nuevo- ¿Porque?

Luffy: No hay espacio para ti en mi corazón porque tú eres mi corazón

Y esas palabras se convirtieron en un tierno y apasionado beso luego Luffy tomo su sombrero y lo coloco en la cabeza de Nami

Luffy: Adiós mi reina

Nami: -Con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos- Adiós mi rey

CONTINUARA…

Franky: GUAAAAA NO ESTOY LLORANDO NO ESTOY LLORANDO BAKAS

Yo: YO SI ESTOY LLORANDO ESO FUE MUY TIERNO GUAAAAA… HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DEJEN REVIEWS Y PREGUNTAS ADOS GUAAAAAA

**Minutos después**

Yo: Bien ya me recupere adiós…


	3. Capitulo 3 FRANKY?

**¿TODOS SON SANJI?**

GENTE LLEGUE EMPECEMOS

**Capítulo 3: FRANKY?! **

Usopp: lalalala…-caminando y silbando por la cubierta-

Sanji:… Mis… Mis… Princesas… -se arrastra a la cocina-

Usopp: FRANKY TE TOCA…-pasa de largo-

A continuación Franky viene y levanta a Sanji de las patas

Franky: Sanji-suke debes descansar para sentirte SUUUUUUPEEER-lo suelta para hacer su pose- oh… lo siento…-lo levanta de la mano y lo pone en su cama-

Sanji:-confundido por el golpe-Nami-swan… tus manos son tan… metálicas?-despierta y ve a Franky en frente- AHHHH ALEJATE ALEJATE-se mueve como una lagartija-

Luego de esa "escena" Franky lo golpea y Sanji queda dormido /por no decir nockeado/

**HORAS DESPUES**

Franky: me siento SUUUPEEEER raro…

Luffy:-se besuqueaba con Nami al lado-

Franky: oe… saben por qué me siento así?

Nami: no jodas…-vuelve a besarse-

Luffy: ve a tomar cola… de seguro ayudara -continua besándola-

Franky: GENIAL GRACIAS LUFFY-NISAN

**LUEGO DE TOMAR UNA GASEOSA**

Franky: sigo sintiéndome mal…

Robin: AAAAAHHHH –se cae del puesto de vigía desnuda-

Franky: -la atrapa- Cuidado Robin…como te caíste?

Robin: es una larga historia –se para cómo puede- Au… mis caderas

Sanji: -sale de la enfermería- Uff estoy mejor voy a salir a caminaAAAAAAAAAAHHH –ve a Robin y sale volando por una hemorragia nasal-

Chopper: SANJI-corre de un lado para el otro- UN MEDICO UN MEDICO… ah… yo soy el medico… jejeje

Zoro:-baja con una toalla puesta- Robin… que suerte que no te paso nada -la besa en la mejilla y la viste- ahora… iré arriba…

Franky: (Zoro-suke y luffy-nisan están actuando raro… que será…)

**OTRAS HORAS DESPUES**

Franky: -vomitando mucho-… estoy… vomitando de manera excepcional… porque mi persona no lleva pantalones?... no importa… es irrelevante… iré a ver al doctor Chopper… pero debo anticipar mi excepcional llegada…

Franky va a la clínica de chopper para ver qué le pasa

Franky: -hace una reverencia- señor chopper me gustaría consultar con usted… sería tan amable de permitirme entrar?

Chopper:… pasa… Franky?

Franky: Frank Einstein… si no le molesta…

Chopper:-con una gotita estilo anime-… ok… pasa…

**A LA NOCHE**

Todos estaban reunidos en la cubierta contando historias de terror… menos Sanji… él se jode en la enfermería

Brook: Unos hombres y su perro hicieron una fiesta… y… él té… De la fiesta… estaba… FRIO MBUAJAJAJA… y lo tomaron frio Y SIN AZUCAR

Franky:-aterrado- e-esa e-es… so-solo un-una historia v-verdad?

Brook: Si… si fuera real yo estaría orinando de miedo… YOHOHOHO

Franky: ahora es mi excepcional turno… Había una fiesta a orillas del rio… y un hombre va en traje… la gente se divertía y tomaba té con sabor a cola… estaba caliente… y… el hombre… SE DERRAMO EL TE EN LA CAMISA

Brook: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

Todos:-se durmieron-

Franky: que maleducados… sr. Brook… me enseñaría sus corbatas…

Brook: solo si usted me ensena sus panties… Di-digo chalecos…

Franky: venga… a mi humilde morada

Brook: ok…-el dúo etiqueta va a los cuartos-

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Usopp: AHHH-bosteza- que bien dormí… y tú?... Kaya… cariño…-ve a luffy al lado- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Zoro:-lo golpea con el mango de su espada- calla…

Usopp: oe… y chopper?-Zoro le dobla la nariz- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

**EN UNA ISLA DEL GRAND LINE**

Nina: Oh… Mami… le acaban de romper la nariz a un mentiroso

Madre: si… es evidente

**EN EL BARCO**

Chopper: ZOROOOO SU NARIZ ES SENSIBLE –le dobla la espalda-

Zoro: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH OK OK YA ENTENDIIIIIII

Usopp:-con la nariz vendada- MAS DURO CHOPPER…

Mientras tanto luffy y Nami dormían abrazados… pero Nami despierta

Nami: Chicos… les molestaría callarse… mi gomita de azúcar dulce duerme…-feliz tranquila y con un tono dulce-

Zoro: gomita…

Chopper: de azúcar…

Usopp: dulce?...

Nami: si…

Zoro Chopper y Usopp: JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-ríen a todo lo que da el pulmón-

Nami: se los dije por las buenas…-sonríe y sigue con tono dulce y cariñoso –pero…-borra la sonrisa-… se lo buscaron… bakas…-con tono tenebroso y cara demoniaca- … SUFRIRAN MI IRA-los golpea tanto que desfigura su cara-

Zoro Chopper y Usopp: -destrozados y fuera de combate-

Nami:-se acuesta con luffy de nuevo-

**LUEGO DE UNAS HORAS**

Robin: Nami… porque golpeaste a Zoro… ahora no puede "usar la espada"… de tan adolorido que esta

Nami: el de los busco… y… no crees que luffy es tierno?

Robin: Si… pero para mí Zoro es más guapo… y mejor…

Nami: Jajá… nononono… Zoro no es nada contra luffy…

Robin: luffy es un poco tonto… Zoro no…

Nami: lo dices de la persona que no sabe seguir un camino derecho… Jajaja

Robin: no olvides que hablamos de la persona que cuando ve un esqueleto pregunta si puede cagar

Nami: Eso lo hace muy valiente… en cambio Zoro no tiene ese espíritu de aventura… y no quiso subir

Robin: EL SE LANZO AL MAR CON UNA ESPADA Y NADA MAS

Nami: Y EL SE LANZO AL MAR SIN NADA Y EN UN BARRIL

Robin y Nami: GRRRRRGGR-salen rayos de sus ojos-

**LUEGO DE UNAS HORAS**

Nami: entonces... estamos bien?

Robin: Claro-la abraza-

Nami: -corresponde-

Las dos salen en dirección a su respectiva pareja.

Mientras tanto Franky y Brook

Franky:-toma te- esta horrible… de que es?

Brook: Avellana… y esta delicioso…

Franky: difiero en tu excepcional opinión…

Brook: no es tan malo como el de menta

Franky: adoro el de menta… claramente no distingues sabores…

Brook: puede que no tenga lengua pero tengo un gusto mucho mejor al tuyo… lengua metálica

Franky: -lo golpea con un guante- retire eso… o quiere un duelo?

Brook: acepto el duelo de caballeros…-lo golpea con un guante-

Luego de eso los dos empiezan a golpearse con guantes hasta que Franky se cansa y va a tomar té de menta… pero había un problema…. El problema era…

CONTINUARAAAAA….

Yo: hola! Saben… se siente bien volver… tan bien que hoy nos acompaña Sanji… enfermo… pero sigue siendo nuestro pervertido favorito…

Sanji: Hola-me pasa la mano-

Yo: -lo saluda con una mano falsa-

La mano falsa se cae y se pone lentes naranjas

Mano: soy… mr. Prince…-pone pose de disco-

Yo y Sanji: -con la boca abierta-

Sanji:-grita como mujer-

Yo: MATENLO ANTES DE QUE DEJE CRIAS


	4. Chapter 4 Oh chopper Why

**¿TODOS SON SANJI?**

Antes que nada… Gracias a "nn" por sus reviews… a la persona que me traiga más preguntas y reviews le doy un lugar en mi próximo capitulo… sin más dilación comencemos

**Capítulo 4: Oh… Chopper why…**

Chopper: bien Sanji creo que ya estás bien… creo que puedo tocarte con mis manos…-se quita unos guantes y le toca la frente-

Sanji: ya puedo ver a mis amigos?

Chopper: si… ve

Sanji: ok -Sanji se va-

Chopper: yo iré a jugar con Usopp…-Chopper va con Usopp-

**MINUTOS DESPUES**

Chopper: Usopp baka donde estabas…

Usopp: comiendo…

Chopper:-lo golpea en su forma humana- BAKA NO COMAS FUERA DE HORA ES DAÑINO

Usopp: AUU…-clavado en el suelo-

Nami:-golpea a chopper- NO SE GOLPEEN ES PELIGROSO

Chopper: BRUJA CALLATE

Luffy: -lo golpea- NO LLAMES BRUJA A MI PRINCESA NARANJA GORILA

Nami: mi héroe-enamorada- te mereces un premio-lo besa alocada-

Usopp: chopper… vamos…

Chopper: SI ASI NO ESCUCHAN TUS GRITOS

Usopp: oe… oe…

**HORAS DESPUES**

Chopper: ZORO OLGAZAN

Zoro:-lo golpea-

Chopper ha estado molestando a los miembros de la tripulación insultándolos… pero de vez en cuando se disculpaba…

Chopper fue con Robin a ver qué pasaba pero solo se encontró con su cabeza en una mesa… literalmente… Zoro estaba abajo haciendo cositas…

Finalmente llegan a una isla…

Nami: bien abajo todos

Chopper:-baja- adiós… voy a comprar medicamentos

Nami: adiós…

Chopper:-va al pueblo-

Usopp: Nami… segura quieres dejar que chopper vaya a un lugar él solo… ha estado muy "cambiante"…

Nami: espera y veras…

**UNA HORA DESPUES**

Chopper: NAMI ME REGALARON TODO! -viene corriendo feliz-

Nami: SIIII-sonríe con ojos de berrys-

CONTINUARA…

Yo: perdón por hacerlo tan corto XD no quería tardar…ah… y hare un concurso… la persona que deje más reviews y/o preguntas aparecerá en mi fanfic por unos… cuatro capítulos


	5. Chapter 5 Esto es sospechoso…

**¿TODOS SON SANJI?**

OMFG! CUATRO REVIEWS!

Chico: es una miseria imbécil!

Lo se pero esta bien para mi

Gracias por los reviews

**Capítulo 5: Esto es sospechoso…**

Luffy: Nami… tienes hambre?

Nami: No… Adivino… Tu si…

Luffy:-haciendo puchero- chi…-asiente-

Nami: ve…-lo besa en la mejilla para despedirse-

Luffy fue a la cocina para buscar comida pero se encontró…

Sanji: Oh… hola mi capitán…

Luffy: Hola Sanji… Me das carne?...

Sanji: Claro señor…

Luffy: gracias…-se sienta en la barra-

Nami:-entra- Hola Luffy-le da un besito en la mejilla- Hola Sanji…

Sanji: Oh… hola Nami-san -la saluda- Quieres algo para tomar?

Nami: Un zumo de naranja estaría bien

Sanji: Perfecto… espera a que termine la comida de Luffy… y te lo preparo…

Nami:(esto es raro… Sanji nunca pondría a Luffy por delante… bueno… por lo menos no delante mio o por delante de robin)

Sanji: Nami-san pasa algo?

Nami: No… no pasa nada…

Sanji: Ok…

**UNAS HORAS MAS TARDE EN LA CUBIERTA**

Nami:-habia juntado a todos los tripulantes- Bien… ya estamos todos?

Usopp: si Nami…-muy golpeado-

Nami: escuchen algo raro esta pasando…

Zoro: Habla bruja…

Nami: CALLA O TE PEGO!

Zoro: ahg! -se hace para atras-

Nami: Algunos de nosotros incluido Sanji están actuando raro… cuando le pregunte a sanji… si me daba un zumo… el… ME DIJO QUE ESPERE A QUE SIRVA LA CARNE A LUFFY!

Todos: Yyyy…?

Nami: es Sanji…

Todos: CIERTO! AQUÍ PASA ALGO!

Sanji: Tendra que ver con la piedra que agarre en la isla?

Robin: Sanji… descríbeme la piedra

Sanji: era brillante y de un tono claro… como una perla pero roja y verde…

Chopper: Verde… VOMITO!?-cambiante-

Sanji: No… verde Zoro…

Chopper: ahh… MARIMO!-Zoro lo golpea con el mango de su espada-

Zoro: que dijiste… mapache?

Chopper: N-nada

Robin: Esa piedra se llama la suegra del mar…

Nami: Por que se llama suegra del mar?

Robin: según mis libros… por que te quita el alma y la parte… luego se la da a la gente que toque la parte en la que la suegra del mar se disolvió

Nami: entonces se llama suegra del mar por que te arranca el alma y lo bueno de tu persona…

Robin: si…

Nami: tiene sentido…

Todos: sep… mucho sentido…

Franky: entonces tengo esta excepcional forma de comunicarme gracias a esa piedra?

Robin: fufufufu… si Franky… asi es…

Chopper: y yo tengo este… MALDITO… carácter gracias a esa… ESTUPIDA… piedra?

Robin: si… Chopper…

Nami: y Luffy esta cariñoso y romántico gracias a eso…?

Robin: si… y Zoro esta hiper sexual gracias a eso…

Todos: aaaahhhh…

Nami: pero… y Sanji?

Robin: el perdió esas facetas de su personalidad… asi que ya no es… ni pervertido… ni violento… ni elegante y tampoco romántico…

Nami: ah… si… que interesante… quien vota por dejarlo asi?-todos menos usopp- Que pasa Usopp?

Usopp: Chopper da miedo…

Nami: Es inofensivo mientras no lo molestes… -lo que quitando las indirectas significa: levanta la put* mano…-

Usopp: Ok… entonces esta bien -la levanta-

Nami: bien… cada uno a lo suyo…

La gente del barco se dispersa y cada uno va con su respectivo/a amigo/a

**CON USOPP Y CHOPPER**

Usopp: chopper… que jugamos?

Chopper: vamos a jugar a… ROMPER… palos con… TUS HUESOS

Usopp: y si jugamos a las atrapadas-temblando-

Chopper: ok…

**CON FRANKY Y BROOK**

Franky: Me niego señor Brook… no pienso cambiarme la corbata por un moño…

Brook: entonces… ponte pantalones

Franky: no tengo…

Brook: usa unos mios…-saca pantalones-

Franky:-se los pone- son elegantes…-los pantalones se rompen por que Franky tiene las piernas muy grandes- oops… me da otro par?

Brook: toma-le da otros-

Franky:-pasa lo mismo-

**ROBIN Y ZORO**

Robin: AHHHH!... MAS FUERTE MAS FUERTE!

Zoro: como quieras morenaza…

**NAMI Y LUFFY**

Nami: -feliz jugando con luffy-

Luffy: SHIHIHIHIHI…N-NO COSQUILLAS… SHIHIHIHIHIHI!

Nami: sabes el precio jijijiji -sonrie coqueta-

Luffy: S-SI-SHIHIHIHIHI

Nami: bien -para y se acerca-

Luffy: -se acerca y la besa sonriendo-

Nami: -corresponde y toca su cicatriz-

Luffy: -agarra su mano- Si quieres tocarla… debes pagar el precio…

CONTINUARA…

Ustedes que opinan?... a mi me gusto :3 estuvo diver hacer la historia… mándenme un pv o dejen un review con lo que quieren que pase en el fic

Preguntas que olvide responder y que lo hare

Preguntas y reviews de "nn"

Para mi es mejor… Soy hombre y no se como responder XD

Ya veras como lo resuelven solo espera

Se que fue corto… me quede sin ideas

Reviews de Roronoa

Gracias ^^ a mi me gusto hacerlas

Reviews de Zenkt

Fue lo primero que se me ocurrio

Reviews de Syub

Seria buena idea, intentare implementarla XD


End file.
